Late to Breakfast
by onceuponadream32
Summary: Captain Swan/ Charming family drabble that came to my head. Lots of sweet moments, for all your fluff needs :)
1. Chapter 1

Late to Breakfast

For the first time in a _very _long time, Emma Swan is happy. _Really_ happy. The kind of happiness that fills your very soul and makes you feel like you can do anything. The kind that makes you remember the entire purpose of living. The kind that is completely and utterly priceless. She has her parents.. and as overprotective and sappy as they may be, she is so grateful to have them in her life. For her entire childhood and a portion of her adult life, they were ghosts. People with no name or face, whom she didn't remember or vision. Though they were always with her, like a lingering cloud of sorrow that just wouldn't go away. Like a wound that would just fester and fester, but never heal. Little did she know that the cloud was never meant to be filled with sorrow. Her parents may not have remembered her, but their _true selves _did, and they loved her more than words could describe. And she knows that now, _Oh does she know it. _The looks of masked worry when she unknowingly tries to build up a wall, the not-so-hidden smirks and rolls of their eyes when she and a certain _pirate _get a little too affectionate, the bright looks in their eyes when she casually calls them "mom" and "dad", and so much more. She has Henry, who she loves more than anything. The bright, loving, creative, brave and strong boy, (now teenager, but despite his annoyed groans, he will always be her little boy.) who never fails to make her smile and bring a feeling of pride into her heart. She often looks back on the day of her 28th birthday, when he found her and started a chain of events that would lead her here. Lying in bed on a Saturday morning, small rays of sunlight covering the room in a comforting glow, with a pirate who's chest was currently resting beneath her ear, his arm hung loosely over her waist and their legs entwined between the sheets. Thinking about all of the wonderful people in her life always brought such a big smile to her face.

"Well Darling, I must say I'm quite flattered that you think of me this early in the morning."

Killian said with a smirk as he ran his hand up and down her arm softly. Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smirk that tugged the corners of her lips upwards.

"And what makes you think I'm thinking of you? I think your ego is showing, _Killian._"

His smirk only grew at that.

"You forget, love, you're an open book to me. And for clarification, if such a thing were to show," He raised _both_ of his hands to make air quotes for the word "show", something he picked up from a now sarcastic Henry. "I'm sure it would be by _your_ doing."

He said with a wink and a raised eyebrow. Emma gave him a smirk of her own and punched him in the chest, causing both of them to chuckle.

"_Of course _you would make an innuendo out of something as simple as that."

Emma said as she brought her hand to rest over his heart.

"Pirate."

Killian said in a mocking sing-song voice. Emma raised her head and turned to look at him as she ran her hand through the soft chest hair that peeked out from his t-shirt.

"Yeah.. But _you're_ _my_ pirate."

She said with a serious expression, and wide eyes as she fully realized what she had said. Killian's smirk fell as he turned to face her, a look of hope on his handsome features. Emma was frozen, (the irony), in place, not sure of what to say. Sure she cared about him, a lot, but they hadn't said _the words_ to each other yet and quite frankly Emma wasn't sure if she was ready. Deep in her heart she _knew_ that Killian loved her, but actually acknowledging the intensity of his feelings for her sent a jolt of fear down her spine. Just as Killian was about to say something, Emma's phone rang causing both of them to jump. Killian inwardly groaned at the interruption while Emma jumped up from the bed. She picked up her phone and saw that it was David. _This is the only time I will actually be thankful for David interrupting us. _Emma thought to herself as she answered the phone.

"Hey Dav-Dad. What's up?"

She could practically _hear_ him smiling from her calling him "dad".

"Hey Emma. I was calling to see if you would want to meet me at Granny's for breakfast in about an hour. My treat!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Does a father _need_ an occasion to buy his daughter an ungodly amount of pancakes and hot chocolate?"

David said with a laugh that made Emma grin. After all the horrible things they had gone through separate and together, (not to mention the drama with Elsa and dealing with The Snow Queen), it was nice to know that people could still find joy.

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you then, Emma."

"Bye Dad."

Emma hung up the phone just as Killian brought his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"And just what does dear old _Dave_ want now?"

Killian asked as he moved to pepper kisses along her jaw. Despite the previous tension, Emma relaxed into his touch with a sigh.

"Breakfast at Granny's in an hour."

Killian hummed warmly and brought her closer to his chest.

"Well that's still quite a ways away, Swan. Any thoughts on how to occupy the time?"

Emma smiled and knew _just _how she wanted to occupy that time. But she might as well tease him a bit before. She forced the smile away and began to pull out of his embrace, much to Killian's protests. She stood from the bed and turned to press a chaste kiss to his pouting lips.

"Shower and then a coffee."

She answered, biting her cheek to keep from laughing at the way his eyes turned into those of a lost puppy. She got to the doorway of the bathroom before she broke. _Damn pirate making her soft._

"Oh come on you, get in here."

She said as she toyed with the hem of her tank top. Killian's eyes lit up and he managed to mutter something along the lines of "_bloody minx_" and "_so beautiful"_ before his lips were ravaging hers.

She ran 10 minutes late to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Late to Breakfast: 2/2

Once Emma was _finally _able to pull herself away from Killian, (_she was not 10 minutes late. She was _not), she walked through the doors of Granny's to see her father talking on the phone. Their eyes met and she smiled, turning to hang her leather jacket on the coat rack. She walked to her father just as he hung up his phone, and gave him a brief hug.

"Well well, I was wondering if you were still coming. You're not late often, Em's."

David said with a hint of concern in his eyes. Emma noticed it right away, and smiled at him as they sat across from one another at their favorite table by the window.

"Nothing's wrong, Dad. I was just really tired this morning. Fighting Snow Queens and stopping an eternal winter will do that to a person."

She said in a joking manner. Dealing with villain after villain, Emma came to realize that creating humor about the drama often helped to deal with stress.

"Don't I know it. Although, I have to say that I'd rather fight a bitter Snow Queen than a fussy Neal any day."

David said with a laugh. Emma couldn't help but chuckle as well, the dull ache that came from the mention of her brother long gone.

"How is baby Neal? I haven't had a chance to see him all week."

"He's doing great. Seems to be growing more and more every day. Could've sworn I saw him smile the other day. It's no nice to.."

David's words faded as his gaze drifted away from the table top and up to Emma, who brows were furrowed.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be talking so much about him.."

He said gently. Emma noticed the hurt in David's eyes, and reached for his hand.

"It's okay, really. Hearing you talk about Neal.. It doesn't hurt. You deserve to be happy and watch him grow up. I won't lie and say that it doesn't sting sometimes, but I try to push away that feeling."

She said as she looked away from her father's eyes, trying to hold back the few tears that stung at the corners of her eyes.

"I was told once that in life, you have to find the good moments in between all of the bad ones. And that's what I'm doing. So please, don't feel like you have to tiptoe around me. I want to hear about him."

She confessed with a small smile as she met her father's gaze. She saw several emotions swirling in his eyes, but the most evident one, was one she liked to guess was pride. The thought of someone _actually _being proud of her, especially her own dad, made her heart swell. Her entire childhood, there had been no one to look at her that way. _No one_ to cheer her on when she peddled a bike for the first time_, no one_ to clap for her when she stepped onstage for her first school play, _no one_ to even make her feel worthy of the space she took up on the Earth. But now.. everything was so, _so_ different. The best kind of different. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her father clearing his throat, his failed attempt at hiding the emotions that were threatening to spill over.

"Emma, I am _so _glad you feel that way because I.."

"Hey mom!"

Emma turned to see Henry, Killian, and Mary Margaret who was cooing over baby Neal. Emma turned back to her father and gave him a questioning glance, but couldn't help but smile at seeing her family. David simply grinned back at her, reaching to scratch behind his ear, (_he had been spending _way _too much time with Killian._), as he glanced between her and the rest of their family.

"Figured they would be more interesting than your boring old dad. And _don't_ think I don't know why you were _10 minutes late _this morning."

David said as he shot a glare over her shoulder. Emma could practically _feel _Killian's smirk as she shook her head at David.

"You don't have to pretend to hate him, you know. It's okay to like him."

"Aye mate, it's about time you confess your undying love for me."

Killian joked as he sat in the chair next to Emma. His presence always brought a warmness to her heart and a goofy smile to her face, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. David did his best to angrily scoff, but Emma could tell a laugh was also laced within it. She turned to see _her_ pirate grinning back at her, and she just couldn't help but lean and kiss his cheek. She pulled away from him to see the knowing yet shocked expressions of her family, along with a pleased yet surprised Killian. She just smiled at them, knowing it was damn well time to start enjoying the good moments. The tinge of awkwardness faded quickly, and soon the family was chatting over coffee and laughing at the funny sounds baby Neal made. As Emma looked around her, she realized that even though her life, for a very long time, was one of heartbreak and loss, sadness and loneliness, she wouldn't change a s_ingle _detail. Because all of those bad moments had led her to this _very_ good one. Surrounded by the people she loved more than anything. The people who made her life worth living, and the people who made the little lost girl realize that she really did have a home.


End file.
